Naruto: Venom of the Cobra
by Jellyfinger
Summary: Naruto at a young age was chased into the forest of death, where he met up with Anko, and is trained in the ways of the poison.


Naruto: Venom of the Cobra

Chapter one: No anti-venom

Summary: Naruto, while in the forest of death, takes a liking to the ability to kill with just a drop of poison while watching a snake in action, Anko mitarashi later finds him, and decides to teach him her ways of assassination and poison.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i'm saving up, right now i have 37 cents, soon my precious, soon...

* * *

Naruto was standing inside Konoha's Lovingly named 'Forest of Death' having been chased there during one of the villagers plots to harm him, he slipped through a small opening in the fence, and ran inside the forest. Now he was just wandering around the forest, trying to find a way out. He wandered into a bush, that led him into a large clearing, but he stopped himself from entering the clearing.

In the clearing, he saw a large snake, sneaking up behind an equally large load, they both had to be atleast 11 feet long/tall. The snake quickly wrapped the length of its body around the toad, before sinking its jaws into the toads skin. The skin turned a purplish color, before falling over, dead. The snake unhinged its jaws, and started swallowing the toad whole.

Once the snake was finished, it slithered off into the forest, leaving only a clear liquid on the ground to signify it was there. Naruto walked into the clearing, careful to be silent, incase the snake was still hding in the area, went up to the scene, and examined the liquid the snake left behind. He was both intrigued and disgusted at the sight he had watched, disgusted as anyone would be seeing an animal be devoured whole, but intrigued at the fact that the clear liquid the snake left behind, had killed an 11 ft tall toad in mere seconds, he took out a test tube he used for any blackmail he aquired, and scraped the liquid inside, sealing it up with a cork, and labeling it 'Snake Poison.'

He was still sitting in the clearing, examining the liquid he had encountered, when one Anko Mitarashi entered, looking at the vial in his hand intensly.

'What is he doing here? Where did that liquid come from, it looks like veno from the Black-Bellied Cobra, one of the most rare snake species found in the area.' She watched as he put it into his jacket, before sneaking up behind him, and announcing her presence. "Hey Gaki, what you got there?" Naruto jumped in suprise, not expecting a woman to come out of no where.

"I was chased in here by the villagers, and when i was wondering i saw a snake attack a toad, when it left, i saw this liquid on the ground, The snake was about 11 feet long,it had a yellow stripe on its back, and its underbelly was completely black, im gussing this is its venom, i find it interesting it can kill something so large with so little."

Anko saw the twinkle in his eyes when he was talking about the poison, it was the glint she got when talking about snakes or interrigation, she knew that he would excel with poisons, and she sympothized with him, neither of them were treated well within the village.

"I'll tell you what kid, if you agree to stay in the forest for a while, i'll teach you all i know about poisons." She said, looking quite confident he would accept.

"How long will i have to stay?" Naruto asked, intrigued by the offer.

"Well, the academy ends in 2 years, so i would keep you here for a year and a half to teach you, and the last 6 months would be used for you to study on your own." She said, after thinking about it for a moment.

"We might have to tell the hokage about it, so he doesn't over react to me going missing." Naruto stated

"I'll tell him when i go to my next meeting, which should be tommorrow, until then, i want you to make me a toxin that will shut down the nervous sytem for atleast 4 hours." She stated, starting to walk away "And i want it done by the end of the week, by the way, the name is Anko." and with that, she left.

* * *

Naruto was done after two days, how? you may ask, whell it all happened like this.

~Flashback~

Naruto was walking through the forest, trying to find something that might help him with the task set before him by Anko. He had been staying in the roots of a tree since she left. Atleast it was shielded from predators. He took a kunai he had found inside the trunk, and went out for a walk. When he was in an open clearing, a small spider, about the size of a dog, jumped at him, he quickly dodged, before spinning, and stabbing it in the back of the head with the kunai. He remembered that some spiders are venomous, and cut it open. Inside of it was a sac that wasfilled with a colorless goo, he picked a little of it up with a syringe, and another one as a backup, and went to find a test subject.

In afew minutes, he had found a young tiger cub, and injected it with the venom, hoping with all hope it would just incapacitate. He stood there for hours, constantly checking on its state, and recording the time. After 7 hours, the cub slowly stood up, and walked out of the clearing.

Naruto had a smile plastered on his face, happy he had found the correct toxin in the span of afew days, took it back to his makeshift home, and stored it in a vial.

~End Flashback~

~5 Days Later~

Anko walked into where she had sensed Naruto lived for the last week, and saw that his hole in a tree had become a miniature laboratory. There were vials of poison lining tables. She could tell he had been working hard on the project she had given him.

Each vial was well catagorized, stating the time it took to kill/incapacitate, to what damage it would do.

She walked over to a table, unaware of the possible dangers she could be in. She stood in front of the table, when suddenly the danger sense she had gotten from yeard of training went off, she jumped back, but the needle that was aimed to strike got into a thin piece of flesh, releasing the poison into her blood stream.

She fell to the floor, beginning to go limp, she looked up with the last of her strength, and saw Naruto staring back at her. She was suprised the kid could pull a fast one on her, it was probably from the amount of danger the forest had, good thing they were only in the low class area of the forest, the only animals it housed could take down a mid level genin.

She was suprised he had lasted this long in the forest, she expected to find a corpse when she returned, but she was plesantly suprised she was only poisoned.

~7 hours later~

Anko had been lieing on the floor, staring at the cieling for SEVEN HOURS! Just as she was about to crack, she felt her leg move. and then saw no one was there.

She realised she had mobility back, she slowly stood up, and went for a glass of water, that Naruto had brought in just an hour before. The water was gone within seconds, she stood up again, planning to teach a gaki to not poison her...

* * *

~The end of chapter one.~

This was the end of the first chapter of Naruto: Venom of the Cobra

This story is based around an idea i had that, if naruto was good with poisons, the entire series would have changed drastically, and this is my interpretation on what would have happened, how he would have been trained, ect.

Remeber that if you have any questions, send it in the form of a review, and i will reply in the next chapter.

Please review, you know you want to.

Oh, i found a penny, now i have 38 cents, i will have my precious soon enough...

~Jellyfinger~


End file.
